1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens driving assembly and an electronic apparatus having the lens driving assembly, and more particularly, to a lens driving assembly in which a first lens group assembly is rotated and aligned with an optical axis by an elastic force and the rotation of a cam barrel, and an electronic apparatus having the lens driving assembly.
2. Related Art
With developments in technology, functions of a photographing apparatus have become varied and complicated. Owing to developments in engineering technology, a subject at a close-up distance and a far distance may be photographed by using a close-up lens and a zoom lens without distortion. Also, the developments in technology have led to a decrease in the size and thickness of photographing apparatuses.
When power of a photographing apparatus is turned off, a plurality of lenses in use are accommodated in the inside of the photographing apparatus and separate parts are needed therefore. When separate parts are not used, a barrel is rotated and moved along an inclined groove formed in an outer circumferential surface of a fixed barrel. As a movement distance increases for high-magnification zooming, the diameter of a barrel and the capacity of a motor to transfer a driving force increase accordingly.